Contending on Memories
by Hayashinkage17
Summary: Summary: They might have no relation, by they did have suffered the same. Kairi had experienced it before, and yet her memories finally returned. Explained about what happened to her, it's now Kairi's turn to help the one who suffered the same. (AU). I have almost no idea on Vanguard except a tiny info about the plot in which I tried to expand from. Currently on Hiatus.
1. An Unintentional Journey

Contending on Memories

A Kingdom Hearts / Cardfight! Vanguard Crossover

Summary: They might have no relation, by they did have suffered the same. Kairi had experienced it before, and yet her memories finally returned. Explained about what happened to her, it's now Kairi's turn to help the one who suffered the same. (Post-KH3/ G-Next-AU). I have almost no idea on Vanguard except a tiny info about the plot in which I tried to expand from.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to my first-ever crossover, even with the ones I haven't mastered the plot of. Actually this two categories was almost impossible to intermingle, but let's give it a shot. Won't follow the real plot of KH and CFV.**

 **In CFV Season 4 (I think) Everyone forgets about Aichi, including the eidetic Misaki Tokura. However for this story, I'll use a little plot of CFV-G (Which means Chrono and the others already appeared along with Aichi and others), while Kourin was the only one forgetting about Aichi.**

 **Pairing will be SoKai and AiKou, or any others if possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Cardfight! Vanguard. They belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1-An Unintentional Journey

* * *

It was a clear peaceful day in Destiny Islands. A few years prior, Sora and the gang had managed to drive out and eliminate Xehanort and his goons, and the worlds are now at peace.

At least, on all the worlds he had visited.

On this time, Kairi was on the backyard of her house, training with a wooden sword. Apparently she was unable to summon her Keyblade due to Xehanort being eliminated. But in case of protecting herself and keeping her figure, she continued training, using a wooden sword Tidus had lent her.

She was just trying to spend her lonely time, as Sora was now travelling to another worlds to perform a regular check on the world's safety. Although Kairi insisted to go, Sora prohibited her because he was unsure of the other world's safety. Despite her pleas, she ultimately knew that her partner was very concerned of her safety.

Her partner...should I have called her boyfriend? Since they had been dating for quite a long time, probably 13 months or so, but Sora was still afraid of exposing her to danger.

"I wish I could go see the worlds out there. It's boring to be here all the time."

She went inside her house...err...their house, to be exact since they had shared one recently. She looked inside and found a unique wristband with button on it on the dresser.

"Hmm, isn't this Sora's? What is this."

" _The button for Lanes Between."_

Kairi jumped hearing the faint sound. "Eh?"

" _It's a button that Sora use to go to random worlds."_

Kairi blinked. "Namine...how do you know?"

' _Hasn't Sora told you? I thought he had."_

"Well...I kinda forgot." Kairi said. Her mind suddenly formed an idea, followed by a devious smirk."

"Hmm...in that case, why don't we try using this to go somewhere?"

" _I doubted Sora and Roxas would allow us to do that."_ Namine warned.

"It's okay, they won't know anyway, because it will be for a short time only. Won't you agree?" Kairi asked

" _I would also agree with you. But I can't risk our safety, you know._ "

"Oh come on, I know we can defend ourselves. We can show Sora that we could." Kairi replied as she pressed the button.

" _Wait, Kai..."_ It was all too late as the Lanes Between were activated and Kairi, along with her nobody was sent into another world."

* * *

-Meanwhile at Tōkyō-

A certain blonde was sitting in her room, trying to work again after all the incident that has happened. Apparently someone...which she couldn't remember, has just defeated Link Joker, and managed to bring her and some cardfighters back to normal. But her meddlings on the incident had cost her quite dearly...she had her memories erased.

She neither can remember who was the man saving her, and so she was also unable to thank him for his deeds, nor remembering anything about him.

She only remembered her own name: Kourin Tatsunagi, and her job as an idol and a member of Team Ultra Rare, along with her sisters Suiko and Rekka Tatsunagi.

She did have a vision of him for once at the river, but other than that, she had never recollect anything about him.

Encouraged by her vision of him, she recently and repeatedly went onto the riverside, hoping that she could meet the hero again, although almost all of them ended in vain.

A few hours passed and she took a break, deciding to do her usual activity, enjoying the rest of the day (until night) on the riverside where she last saw the hero.

"Hey, sis, where are you going?" suddenly her younger sister, Rekka, who was in the living room asked.

"To the riverside, as usual."

"Looking for someone?" her older sister, Suiko, chimed in.

"I...I guess so."

"Sounds nice! Anyway who is he?"

She tried to answer that, but of course, other than his appearance the last she saw him, she had no idea. "I...I don't know."

As she answered that, she began to leave for the riverside.

The sisters actually knew about this response. Because it was the umpteenth time Kourin had done the same every afternoon.

"Sigh...if only her memories remained. She must've been torn." Rekka thought.

* * *

-Not too far from the river-

The Lanes Between had brought Kairi onto a town. It was a usual town with buildings all on the road sides. The sky shows a slightly cloudy shade of blue. The town's design was not uncommon for Kairi, but she thought that she had never been on this town...or this world...

"Where...am I?" Kairi thought.

" _Don't know. I've told you not to use this" Namine said. "Let's head back."_

Kairi tried to activate the button again, but it didn't respond. "What had just happened?"

" _I don't know, but from I had heard, that means we have business in this world."_

Just as Namine finished her speech, a group of dark creatures formed among them."

"Ehh...Heartless? Hasn't Xehanort been defeated already?" Kairi said.

" _This...This is..."_

"What, Namine?"

" _This is not a heartless. This looks a bit uncommon to us. But I've seen these before...This...From what I thought...is Darkness Seed." Namine said."_

"D...Darkness Seed?"

" _It's a new heartless-like creature of darkness, made by the darkness of someone. Different from Heartless, this creature can multiply its number randomly, depending on how evil somebody become. The more evil he has, more heartless appeared." Namine said."_

"I see, then how can we defeat these creatures?"

" _I don't know. Probably we can defeat them like normal heartless. Can you summon your keyblade?"_

Kairi then focused her energy and summoned _Destiny's Embrace_.

" _Well, seems like we could have our way on defeating this goons. Let's go!"_

Kairi charged at the new-breed darkness creatures, slashing them one-by-one. Although more and more creatures appeared before her, she shows no signs of fatigue and her moves seems so glorious and tenacious, all thanks to her training and some lectures from her boyfriend.

10 minutes passed and finally the puny creatures had vanished. Namine instantly recognized that instead of pink hearts, they didn't emit anything but an amount of black smoke, and something a bit different: Heat.

" _Heat...now this is interesting."_ Namine thought.

"Fyuh...that took care of them...Now, we probably should find someone and asked him/her about this place." Kairi said.

" _I wouldn't have it any other way"_

* * *

-Meanwhile, back to Destiny Islands-

Sora had just came back from the Mysterious Tower after reporting about the world's safety, well, too bad, only Disney worlds, since he never got onto the further worlds.

He used the Gummi ship to go to Destiny Islands, alone this time. Donald and Goofy were heading back to Disney Castle to continue their own living. Both used Highwind, their usual ship which had accompanied them on their adventures to stop the bald evil Master for good. Apparently after their end of the journey, Cid was generous enough to make another for Sora to use, and Cid named it "Highwind II". "To check on your pals on every world" he said.

After he landed the ship, he immediately went for his, and Kairi's, house, which they had shared together for a few months. He made it onto the doorstep and knocked the door, only to find out no one's answering.

"Kai, please open the door."

" _Sheesh...do you think she is sleeping?"_ asked his Nobody.

"Dunno, Roxas. Probably you can use your special ability to made contact with Namine?" Sora asked.

" _And how precisely I can do that? I'm not a psychic."_ Roxas replied.

"Whatever, why don't we try to open the door?"

Sora turned the doorknob and discovered that it was not locked. "Very strange..."

He immediately went to his bedroom, on assumption that Kairi was sleeping. But he found no human inside.

The bathroom door is also open, and when he checked inside, there's also no one.

"Dammit, where is she?"

" _At the backyard?"_ Roxas suggested.

Without hesitation Sora ran onto the backyard, again finding no one.

"Probably she was out for a while, but it's strange considering the door's not locked."

With head looking down, Sora went back to the living room. Roxas, however managed to see something not right.

" _Hey, Sora, where's your Lanes Between Button?"_

"Why you ask? Of course it was th..." Sora stopped and saw that his Lanes Between Button had disappeared. "W...Where is it?"

" _Do you put it somewhere else?"_

"No, of course. I will always put it here. Someone must've taken it."

Roxas was surprised, he thought of someone who might have taken it. His mind then formed a possibility.

" _Kairi is an adventurous stubborn lady, don't you think?"_

"Er, why do you ask that?" Sora asked, before recognizing what his nobody probably mean. "Wait, are you saying that..."

" _Yeah, Kairi might have taken it, and big chance she might also activate it."_

Sora's face become pale.

"Oh no, the Lanes Between...I'm afraid she was going into a random world which I had never known."

" _We probably should ask Master Yen Sid. I was worried about Namine too."_ Roxas said.

"Well you said it. Let's go."

 **A/N: That marks the end of the beginning (Err...do I put the phrase right?). I don't know if I can update this story regularly or not since I was also busy with a lot of things, considering I'm going on a two-month project starting June, and I need almost 4 months for preparation starting last month. But I will try my best on continuing this.**

 **Actually when I'm trying to make this, I slightly debated with my friend about Kourin's memory loss of Aichi at the anime, he said that actually Kourin didn't lose it. But for this story's sake, I tried to put the memory-loss condition.**

 **Please Read and Review since I need improvements on this story. Keep in mind that this is my first-ever Crossover so I might do it very badly.**

 **Until then, see you next time on the next chapter.**


	2. Business in Tokyo-Meeting Ultra Rare

**A/N: Thank you adrianaconcepcion105 and Roxasstorm for favoriting my story! And for Roxasstorm for following my story**

 **Roxasstorm and Guest (SoKai): They might be learning at some point, but that's not on the main concern, I mean, they won't use too much cardfighting because the main concern on this story is the memories, but seeing cardfights as one of the media, so probably they will on the latter chapters. Sora will actually have his own deck because Reversed duelists are also his enemy, as pointed by Yen Sid below. Kairi will probably learn from Kourin, but I didn't ensure that it will be 100% true.**

 **Okay, here we go for the 2nd chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belong to Tetsuya Nomura (Square-Enix), Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Bushiroad**

Chapter 2: Business in Tōkyō

* * *

Our keyblade hero and his nobody then ran onto the Gummi ship harbored near his house. Looks of worry hadn't left their faces. Yet we couldn't blame them, could we?

Who was so cruel not to search for their beloved ones when they are missing, especially missing in an unknown world?

They quickly boarded the Gummi ship and took off to Yen Sid's mysterious tower in Twilight Town.

"Kairi, I hope you're safe."

* * *

Meanwhile in some place...

A white-gold armored swordsman was training on a training field near a castle-like building. He swung his swords here and there, onto the training dummies.

Although his body was still recovering after the war, and the world and the planet had been in peace, Blaster Blade Liberator was still so eager to train. His mindset must've been set to be always ready anytime a threat began to rise.

But yet, his friends had advised against this. Although his left arm was scarred, that's one of the reason, their concern was much more than that.

Blaster Blade was a hero, which had sacrificed a lot on the war, especially against Link Joker. His body was not in a possible condition of battling, and yet he still trained for battle.

Everyone who looked at this must've been hurt, or maybe...angered.

"What are you doing, Blade?" suddenly a voice called onto him. The Gold Paladin unit looked at the source of the voice.

"Just training, Marron. Can't waste too much free time." Blade replied.

"Oh, really? Blade, I know you're still readying yourself for battles, but did you know that the world's already been in peace? Cray is now peaceful, Blade."

"yeah, I know, Marron. But we never knew when disturbances may occur, right? Besides, I'm just too bored for doing nothing." Blade said

"And who said that you should do nothing?" the little Liberator said. "You could use your lotta free time for something, you know. Like refreshing on a vacation, going to a shopping center, or something like that."

"I don't know if I could, or not." Blade replied.

"Oh, by the way, we should go inside, Alfred might want to talk something to us."

"A...Alright then."

* * *

Minutes passed and Sora finally arrived at Master Yen Sid's tower. He quickly made their way onto the old wizard's room. The stairs towards the room was not filled with Heartless thanks to the deeds of our hero.

But then, there's also no sign of Donald or Goofy near the wizard's room. They might have been having their own business back at Disney Castle. Only a wizard and, surprisingly, a certain pyro-maniac was inside the room.

"Hey, glad to see you again, Sora. Did you leave something here?" The spiky pyromaniac asked.

"Well, something's going on, Lea. I need to speak to Master Yen Sid." Sora replied, before standing in front of the certain wizard.

"Ah, is something the matter, Sora?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yes, and an urgent one." Lea's eyes widened, but Yen Sid stayed calm. "It seems like Kairi was lost somewhere on the outer world."

Yen Sid was a little surprised, but he already knew that something like this may happen. Lea, on the other hand was a bit panicked.

"W...What do you mean, Sora?"

"Calm down, Lea." Master Yen Sid replied. "I knew something is going on with Kairi. Seems like someone had just recklessly put his own Lanes Between Button." Yen Sid glared at Sora.

"S...Sorry, Master. I was too reckless." Sora replied.

"For this time, I may forgive you, but you may not repeat this kind of recklessness in the future. Do you understand?"

Sora nodded, fright was visible on his gaze.

"Okay, so I could probably help you. Let's see..."

The wizard closed his eyes for a moment, and summoned something that look like a vision.

"This vision showed where Kairi is." Yen Sid said. "This is a world that you haven't visited before."

"I knew it! I was too reckless to let this happen."

"Okay, first, calm down, Sora." Yen Sid comforted him. "On second thought, I knew this place."

"That's a relief." Sora said.

"The place is Tōkyō, also the place of one of your ally's hometown, but unfortunately, she wasn't in the same timeplace as them."

"My ally? Who? And what do you mean by timeplace?" Sora asked.

Yen Sid kept quiet for a moment. "It's your ally back in the Realm of Dreams, the one who claimed to come from Shibuya."

"Oh...you mean that Neku guy?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, you can't meet them on this town for this time because they existed on other timeline, possibly the future."

It took even a no-brainer to call out that Sora was confused.

"In the time when Kairi is right now, there is one kind of game which is very popular at that time, and yet this game contained a lot of unknown secrets and dangers. I must say that I can even sense darkness there.

"Darkness? But hasn't Xehanort been defeated?"

"The agents of darkness didn't have to be Xehanort himself. On this town, there's also another darkness surrounding the world, and this game was also one of the way the darkness spread."

"Whoa..." Sora was shocked.

Yen Sid then waved his wand to summon a hologram of unknown creatures which might thwart Sora's journey.

"Is that...Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Well, although they almost resembled a heartless, this creature is not a heartless. Some called this as Darkness Seeds.

"Darkness seeds?"

"Different from heartless, which are made if a person lost his/her heart, Darkness seeds are made of dark emotions.

"Dark emotions?"

"Greed, Jealousy, Lies, and many other like that." Yen Sid said, before summoning another hologram.

"Are these...humans?" Sora said.

"These indeed are humans, but they have been brainwashed and corrupted by the game that I have mentioned earlier." Yen Sid pointed out. "The people called them "Reversed Fighters"

"Speaking of which...I never knew what the name of the game is."

"Vanguard...the game's name is Vanguard." Yen Sid replied

"Vanguard...got it. But, how could we defeat these enemies? Will keyblade work against them?" Sora asked.

"For the Darkness Seeds, yes, the Keyblade will work just fine." Yen Sid let out a sigh, "Actually, Kairi and Namine had encountered these seeds on the city they had just land."

"W...What? Oh no!"

"Calm down, Sora. They made it out alright, it seems that you and Riku had trained her well."

"Oh...that's a relief." Sora breathed out a sigh of relief. "How about the second, I mean, the Reversed Fighters?"

"For these humans, their population are quite rare, but increasing. There's no other way to defeat them except by dueling a Vanguard game."

"B...But, I even don't know how to play Vanguard." Sora said. "How could I possibly defeat them?"

"You need to relax a bit, Sora." Yen Sid smiled. "In the city of Tōkyō where Kairi is right now, a lot of people could play Vanguard. You can either ask a random people about it, which if you're lucky then you'll get to know, or you can just go to a place named "Card Capital". I heard that was a card shop selling Vanguard cards and the place to learn it." Yen Sid explained.

"Mm...okay."

"I'm going to summon a portal to Tōkyō. I don't know where you will land, but I hope you are lucky enough to land somewhere near Kairi's location or near Card Capital. Don't forget to be friendly to the people there. Maybe if you're lucky you can befriend a Vanguard Pro so you will have no problems."

Sora nodded before entering the portal, which brought him to the desired destination.

* * *

At Tōkyō

Kairi was strolling along the streets of Tōkyō, which was unusually quiet at that time.

"Why is this city so quiet? Where are the people?"

" _I don't know."_ Namine replied. _"Besides, can we took a rest for a while?"_

"Why, are you tired?" Kairi asked her nobody.

" _Well, you know it."_ Namine answered her.

"If you say so. Then let's take a rest on that park." Kairi said, pointing at the park in front of her.

" _Let's go then."_

The two( one actually) made their way towards the park and took a rest on the bench near the riverside. Apparently the park was on the side of a flowing river, so taking a rest there was really not a bad idea.

"Well, it's refreshing enough." Kairi mumbled.

But it seems like they aren't allowed to refresh like that, as hordes of Darkness Seeds went surrounding them.

"Did I spoke too early?" Kairi mocked, summoning her keyblade.

" _This creatures never knew the meaning of "Taking a Rest", aren't they?"_ Namine said. _"Cut it out, already!"_

Kairi and Namine lunged forward, defeating the Darkness seeds surrounding them, and they managed to repel the puny creatures, only to find out that the creatures were swarming in one place, or, more specifically, one person."

"That person's in trouble! We have to save him/her" Kairi exclaimed.

" _Words only will not save him/her! We should go!"_

"Okay...okay...Namine, I'm just building my stamina." Kairi sweatdropped before running to the surrounded person, revealing it to be a female.

"W...What?" The female watched in shock as Kairi slashed as many Seeds as possible, reducing their amount greatly as time passed by, until they were vanished in a few minutes.

"Fyuh, that was a close one." Kairi thought, before turning to the female, who apparently had long blonde hair, tied onto a ponytail, wearing casual clothes, sun hat and sunglasses. This female probably was in disguise or something like that. "A...Are you okay, miss?"

"I...I'm fine, Thank you." The young female replied. "Anyway, I've never seen those creatures and I'm not skilled in combat, so I thought I should surrender until you came, so thank you, um..."

"Kairi." Kairi introduced herself.

"Oh, Kairi, nice to meet you."

" _Hey, I wanted to introduce myself too!"_ Namine called.

"Geez, okay, show yourself then." Kairi replied, earning a confused look from the blonde female.

Namine then showed her astral-looking body, a transparent one, which shocked the blonde female. Slowly the transparent body solidified into a solid one. "This is my...um..."

" _Just say friend...she might not know about a Nobody anyway"_

"Yes...my friend...Namine." Kairi continued.

"Er... Namine...I get it. Nice to meet you too." The female said, still confused on the whole incident, especially how can Namine separated herself from Kairi's body. "By the way...I'm..."

"Kourin _onee-sama!_ " the three turned to see a spirally brown-orange haired girl running towards them, with an older-looking green-haired woman on her back.

"Rekka...what the hell...You shouldn't say her name out loud like that." The green-haired woman mocked her little sister.

"But why...Oh my god...how can I forget...sorry sis."

Kourin just facepalmed on the incident. "Well, you can hear my name from my little sister, anyway. I'm Kourin Tatsunagi, and this is my older sister Suiko Tatsunagi and my younger sister Rekka Tatsunagi.

"Hey, Kourin, is it okay if we just tell them our names?" Suiko added. "I mean, I'm afraid..."

"That this two are paparazzis or something like that?" Kourin said. "I'm sure they aren't. They don't look like one..."

"Err...paparazzis? Why do you have problems with that?" Namine asked ( **A/N: I don't have to italicize the words since Namine is now separated from Kairi's body)**

"What's a paparazzi?" Kairi asked.

"Um...let's just say that paparazzis are secret spoilers, I mean...their job is to hunt a celebrity's secret, or something like that, in general." Namine answered, earning a nod from the three siblings.

"Wah, that's mean!" Kairi pointed out. "Wait, so you three are celebrities?"

"Shh!" Namine silenced her. "If they're being hunted by paparazzis so I think we should try not to reveal their identities, otherwisw they would be in trouble. Okay?"

"Oh, anyway, I haven't introduced you two to my siblings right?" Kourin asked. "Suiko, Rekka, this is Kairi and her friend Namine. They saved me from some weird creatures which attacked me." Kourin replied.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Kairi, Namine. And thank you for saving our sister." Rekka thanked the two.

"Err...speaking of which..." Kairi snapped, earning a look from the siblings. "Can you tell me where is this place?"

The three siblings looked in confusion. "Eh...you don't know about this place?" Kourin asked

Kairi and Namine shook her head.

"Then how do you came here? And..." Kourin registered about Namine's separation from Kairi. "Where are you two came from? I assume you're not from around here?"

"Eh...should I tell them?" Kairi asked her nobody.

"I think I can trust them, so, yeah you can." Namine replied.

Then Kairi answered and told the Tatsunagi siblings about how exactly they came here, about their origin, of course they lied since the siblings mustn't know about other worlds, and their intention to go to the place. Namine then added up by telling them about the creatures that used to surround the middle sibling, and many other stuffs, not including keyblades, at least until Kourin asked about it, anyway.

"Er, about the weapon that you use...is that a magical weapon? I mean, I can't see it right now, but..."

"Oh, you probably mean this?" Kairi replied as she summoned Destiny's Embrace, shocking the Tatsunagi siblings further.

"Yes, that was what I mean. Wow, you two really are something." Kourin said, still in shock.

"Honestly, I was even more shocked about you two. I never saw like this on Earth, literally." Rekka pointed out.

"But this is normal in Cray, at least, that's what Ren used to tell me." Suiko said.

"Who's Ren?" Namine asked.

"Oh, just another friend of us." Suiko asked. "Anyway, because you probably haven't known about this place. We're now in the city named Tōkyō, it's the capital of Japan. I assume that information is enough for you?"

Kairi and Namine just showed a confused look. "Oh well, seems like it won't be easy. Actually since you aren't from here, should we brought you to a nearby guest house for your place to stay?" Suiko continued.

"Actually, Suiko, how about if they stayed at our place instead?" Rekka offered. "Oh, and since they came here by accident, we can just go on a shopping spree and buy them some clothes and other things, can't we?"

Suiko thought for a moment, the oldest of the siblings knew that Rekka trusted people easily. But since the strangers had done a heroic act, so Suiko made her decision.

"Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll stop it here right now. Before I'm out, let me point out a little info on this story and chapter:**

 **1\. This Crossover is my really first which I published (I attempted a Kingdom Hearts X Samurai Warriors but I'm too lazy to either post or continue it.)**

 **2\. I never watch Cardfight Vanguard, and I only recently learned how to play Vanguard (as a beginner) from Youtube, and I also recently build my own deck using an Android app, which probably will be used by either Sora or Kairi.**

 **3\. I will restate that in this story, ONLY Kourin forgets about Aichi. The rest of the people (Kai, Misaki, Kamui, or even Suiko and Rekka) had their memories of Aichi back.**

 **4\. I put the Planet Cray units interaction not for no reason. They will take part of the story in the latter chapters**

 **5\. Other than the two pairings, I probably (NOT Definitely) may include other pairings on CfV, see it at my profile**

 **6\. About the money, although the Tatsunagi siblings have enough money, Kairi and Namine will eventually earn money from either little jobs or exchanging Munny they got from the Darkness Seeds. The conversion will be 1 munny= 1 yen (So assume that the seeds emit 1 munny everytime it was destroyed, then if they defeated 50 hordes of them (equalling 500 seeds), they will have enough money to buy a bowl of Udon ^_^. But of course some seeds may emit more than 1 munny!)**

 **7\. Sora's interaction in Tōkyō will be stated on the next chapter.**

 **Stay tuned! And please R &R! Constructive Reviews and Critics are allowed while Flames are prohibited. If you want to say that this story is a rubbish, please say it BUT with also how the story should be written, or where are my mistakes and how to correct it. Saying bad things without giving a solution will count as flames, sorry.**

 **Special Request: Could anyone tell me, Is there any PC programs in which we can play Vanguard/ Vanguard duel with NPC or Vanguard Tutorial? Because I never played one and I need to so I can at least write a duel sequence in this story. Thank you and sorry if I requested too much.**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Cray to Earth

**A/N: Thank You syafiq for favoriting and following my story, and mlp701225 for following my story. Also Thank You Roxasstorm and Guest (SoKai) for reviewing my story.**

 **Well, for Roxasstorm, It's okay, anyway. Thank you for your concern, and I am very flattered that you enjoy this story.**

 **As for Guest (SoKai), this story is AU and apart from the Anime. But it will be Post-Link Joker.**

 **And if anyone wanted to know which card will be Sora and/or Kairi's avatar, actually you can guess from Kairi's status as a "Princess of Heart", as for Sora I'm still working on it, it won't be Blaster Blade since it's too common.**

 **Okay, enough for the intro and let's go to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belong to Tetsuya Nomura (Square-Enix) and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Bushiroad**

Chapter 3- From Cray to Earth

* * *

The Lanes Between had put Sora and Roxas on a quiet street in Tōkyō. Different from the situation with Kairi and Namine, Sora and Roxas immediately knew about this place's name (Tōkyō), although they didn't know where to go and what must they do.

Roxas, being a more serious person, and the better listener, immediately remembered what Yen Sid had told them.

" _Hey, Sora!"_

"Hm? What is it, Rox?"

" _Did you remember what Master Yen Sid told us to do?"_

"N...Nope."

" _We need to find a place named Card Capital! And learn how to play Vanguard! We can't defeat the Reversed Fighters if we even can't play Vanguard!"_

"Eh...seems like I forgot." Sora replied.

" _Jeez...I thought you remembered since you are so eager on collecting information from your master. So you're just a big mouth, eh?"_

"Shut up, Rox!"

Just when they're going to make a move, a dozen heartless-like creature surrounded them.

"What a welcome." Sora sighed as he summoned Kingdom Key.

" _Hey, let me separate to help!"_ Roxas said.

"But, how to...whoaaa..." Sora felt like his body tensed and lightened as Roxas began to solidify in front of him."

"Man, can you please warn me before doing this? I was surprised, you know?"

"But look, we're surrounded! No time to such useless talks."Roxas growled as two keyblades appeared on his hands. "Quick, let's just defeat these fools."

"All right!"

The two Keybearers began slashing the Darkness seeds one at a time. Their generous amount made the keybearers take quite a long time to destroy the Darknesses, until finally after 15-20 minutes, the creatures are gone.

"That was pitiful too many, don't you think?" Sora said. "I felt like I need to take a rest."

"Just an excuse to get your nap, right? Please, don't be so lazy, Sora." Roxas mocked him.

"Please, you really sounded like my father!" Sora groaned.

"Hey, you need to learn to be diligent! When you married Kairi in the future, you can't be lazy on supporting both of your life, and possibly your kids."

"Sheeesh...fine. You're just too hopeful that you'll also marry Namine, right?"

"As long as you are together with Kairi, then so be it." Roxas said as his face flushed.

"Hey, you two!"

Sora and Roxas looked at the source of the voice, to see a man with bloody red line on his eyes down to his cheek.

"Uh, excuse me, Sir?"

"Any of you fancy a duel?" the man asked.

Sora was going to respond, but Roxas finally realized something.

"Sora! No! Stay back!" Roxas said.

"What? Why? I'm just going to respond to him."

"Jeez...you forget already? That was a Reversed Fighter! Please remember!" Roxas said.

"Hm...you know me, don't you? C'mon, let's duel!" The man asked in a smirk

The two Keybearers froze, neither of them knew how to duel, they even had no deck! and if somehow they are forced to, they knew they will lose, and who knows what happen.

"Hey, you, your opponent is me!" Suddenly a black-haired young boy approached the reversed man. He stood in front of Sora and Roxas, and took out his deck.

"If you want to duel, then show me what you got! STAND UP, VANGUARD!"

* * *

 **-SKIP THE DUEL because I haven't known on how to play a proper duel yet-**

* * *

The reversed fighter had 5 damage, while the boy had only 2 damage.

"Now, Mr. Invincible attack your Vanguard."

"No Guard!" the reversed man replied

"Twin Drive Check: First card: Twin Blader, No Trigger. Second card: Fighting Battleship, Prometheus, Critical Trigger. All Effects to Mr. Invincible!" The boy exclaimed

"Damage Check: First card: Jewel Knight: Hirumi, Heal Trigger!" The reversed man declared.

"Man, he's lucky." The boy huffed as the man puts one card from the damage zone to the drop zone. "I should win if the second card is not a Heal Trigger."

"Second card: Heroic Spirit Seeker: Mark, No Trigger! I lost!" The man exclaimed as the dark aura surrounding him began to dissipate and the red lines on his cheek began to disappear.

"U...uh, what's happening?" The man said.

"You have been reversed. Strange considering Link Joker has already been defeated." The boy said.

"Oh well, thank you for saving me. I need to go." The man replied as he went off. The boy then turned to Sora and Roxas.

"Sorry if I interrupted you." The boy said.

"No, actually we are very grateful that you came. That guy just ask us to duel while we don't even know how to duel." Roxas replied.

"Anyway, Thank you for helping us...er..."

"Kamui, the name's Kamui Katsuragi." The boy, now identified as Kamui introduced himself, and you two might be..."

"The name's Sora, and this is my...um...friend Roxas." Sora replied. "Nice to meet you, Kamui-san."

'Sora, Roxas, what a name!' Kamui thought. "Oh, nice to meet you too!"

"Anyway, Kamui-san..."

"Just Kamui is okay, I can't stand too much formalities." Kamui grinned. "What is it?"

"Actually, can you help me with something?" Roxas said

"Uh...sure..." Kamui said. "How can I help?"

"Err...can you show us the way to Card Capital? We have a little...um...business there." Sora asked.

"You're just very lucky, I was also on my way to Card Capital. We should go there together then." Kamui offered. "Follow me!"

The two keybearers went after Kamui, making their way to Card Capital.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cray

"I would like to thank everyone for coming in this meeting." The Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred said. "We're been gathered here in this meeting due to some...er...surprising matters, to say the least."

The Royal and Gold Paladins' face scrunched in curiosity.

"Although it looks peaceful here in Cray," Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei continued where Alfred left off. "The situation wasn't the same in our Vanguard's planet, the Earth."

"It seems like some people in Earth are being reversed again, but this reversion is a bit different. Our units, I mean, we Cray inhabitants are not reversed instead of the usual reversion." Alfred continued as the entire Cray unit in the meeting gave them a worried look.

"Pardon me, but...does that mean...Link Joker is back and we can't deal with the reversion here at Cray?" Blaster Blade Liberator asked.

"You're definitely right." Alfred replied. "What's more, accompanying the Link Joker's return was the solidified Darkness Seeds. This seeds are different, because instead of reversing a duelist, it dwells with the people's physical life. I mean they could really kill people physically, and to defeat the creatures, we need to use physical force"

"And...how could we deal with these creatures?" Blade asked again

"Such eagerness there Blade, I was just going to tell you all about it." Alfred chuckled. "Some people had been transferred to Earth. They came from other world different from us. They have the weapons to defeat the creatures with ease."

A silence was heard.

"However, different from them, our Vanguards probably didn't have enough strength for these creatures, especially if they were swarmed." Ashlei continued.

"I have discussed this also with our allies, the Shadow Paladins, and we did come to an unusual decision, but it seems this is the only way." Alfred added. "We're going to send some of you to Earth and help the people deal with these creatures."

Every unit in the meeting was shocked, as if they have no idea what they must do if they were chosen to be sent to Earth. Some unit however, kept calm about all of the matters.

"To make this easier, I'm going to send only few of us to our own Vanguards. The rest will continue living here and preparing for possible attacks from Link Joker." Alfred said. "Okay, to make it quick, I'll assign Blaster Blade Liberator and Leading Jewel Knight-Salome, our second-in-commands for this task." Alfred said.

Both of the units bowed in respect, accepting the task.

"Lady Ashlei will accompany you. Please report to her after this meeting." Alfred said. "For the rest of you, you can begin training in case Link Joker is going to attack us. Let's do our best to keep Cray and Earth safe. Now, Dismissed!"

The Royal and Gold Paladins, other than Alfred, Ashlei and their second-in-commands went back to their usual spots, leaving the four in the Mess Hall.

"So, I assume you know why both of you were chosen on this task?"

Both of the second-in-commands nodded before Salome began to ask, "I think I know why it's us which are chosen, but what makes me confused, why only us?"

"Actually, not only you." Alfred replied. "Our allies had also sent some of their units to protect our Vanguards. Look at Blaster Dark for example."

"So Blaster Dark was chosen..." Blade replied.

"Hmm...what is it, Blade?" Salome asked.

"No...nothing."

"Overall there are probably 10 units which will be sent to Earth, to our Vanguards. And which makes this task quite difficult is some of the "rules" which hold into this task." Ashlei said.

"Rules?"

"Here" Alfred showed them a list of Rules for the task:

* * *

 _MISSION: CRAY TO EARTH_

 _Rules and Terms for the Units chosen:_

 _1\. The objective of the mission is to help the humans in Earth from a possible invasion of Link Joker's Return_

 _2\. The units chosen for this mission are the Avatars of the 'Duelists' which took part on the First Link Joker Invasion and the Regional Competition_

 _3\. Units that are sent to Earth will stay in Earth until Link Joker had given up on the invasion (Either Defeated or Retreated)_

 _4\. Units that are sent to Earth will live a normal Earth Human life, and will be given Human Forms. For some units without unique Human names, they can use a random Human name or retain a name which made sense for the Earth humans._

 _5\. For this instance: Bank of Cray has opened some ATM's in Earth and accepted the Currency of Yen (Conversion: 1 Cray Dollar= 75 Yen)._

 _6\. Since you'll be given Human Forms, you won't retain the same appearance except Humans and Elves, you can change back to your main form when you think is will have the appearance slightly change, especially on the ears._

 _7\. No one will recognize you except your Vanguards and their close friends._

 _8\. You can maintain your form even if your Vanguard is Reversed. In that case, you can re-Reverse the Vanguard by taking hold of his Deck. This ability can only be used once._

 _9\. You can use your weapons to defeat the Darkness Seeds that are attacking Earth_

 _10\. Four Keyblade Wielders had also been transported into Earth. Find this four to make this task a bit easier_

 _11\. You can either live together with your Vanguards or people they knew, or find a guest house (not recommended)_

 _12\. Relationship between units are not forbidden, but if both of you are from different clan and/or not human, then you must maintain your Human form. If the relationship want to be kept even after you're back to Cray, then you will maintain your human form forever._

 _13\. Relationship between unit and Earth human was not recommended because either way you will have to part, except if the Earth Human agreed to join as an inhabitant of Cray._

 _14\. You are NOT Immortal in Earth. If you're in a verge of death, then your closest friend or any other Cray Units must immediately bring you back to Cray._

 _15\. You're granted the ability to Vanguard Duel. The deck you use will be your Vanguard's, but you can customize it all you want._

 _16\. Any things that you bought (like clothes or any movable objects) could be stashed when you are back to Cray._

 _17\. Any other rules that are not mentioned will be mentioned later through letters._

 _Legalized and Signed by:_

 _Association of Cray Guardians_

* * *

"Whoa" Salome was surprised. "Looks like we're going to be an Earth inhabitant for a while."

"We surely will." Blade said. "By the way, when and how will we leave to Earth?"

"Well, for how...I guess we're going to use the same portal which brought your avatar here. It was still able to be activated." Ashlei answered. "As for when...I think as long as both of you are ready."

"Alright, we're taking our leave and we'll report you when you are ready, Lady Ashlei." Salome replied, before grabbing Blade's arm. "Let's go, Blade."

"L...Lady Salome...wait!" Blade stopped her. "Our room is different, you don't need to grab my hand like that."

Salome realized she had done something unnecessary. "S...Sorry, Blade. I guess I was too excited. I mean, it's quite long since we got another mission."

"It's okay, Lady Salome." Blade said. "I think I should go preparing myself now. See you soon, Lady Salome."

"See you soon."

Blade strolled casually into his room, whilst unexpectedly looking at the arm Salome had grabbed before. The same goes for Salome, looking at the arm used to grab the legendary-blade wielder's arm.

She regretted doing that silly thing...

...

Or is she?

Both of them prepared themselves, greeted their goodbyes with their friends, and rendezvoused with Ashlei.

"So, are you two ready to go?" Ashlei said.

"I'm ready, Lady Ashlei." Salome replied, followed by a nod from Blade.

The three then walked towards the Earth-Cray portal location. And after Ashlei activated the portal, the three went inside and was warped to Earth.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, another chapter here! As time goes by it was getting harder to find a good plot. So I just go with this.**

 **Oh, and yeah, I actually ship this two Cray Units XD. Sorry if it's weird.**

 **I'm really sorry that I didn't write a proper duel. It's because I can't play Vanguard yet. My Vanguard Zone Application was a bit crashed (you can even ride a Grade 3 from Grade 0...Illogical.). And for Kamui's Deck I used the first season, if I'm not mistaken.**

 **Anyway, can anyone guess why Lady Ashlei (Pure Heart Jewel Knight-Ashlei) accompanied them to Earth? If you read the A/N before the chapter above then you might know.**

 **Okay, Please R &R and sorry for bad plot. I'm still learning to improve my skills.**


End file.
